Pain of losing someone hurts more then you know
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: It's really hard to explain,so just read and you'll understand.....


I felt pain. Not the normal pain of getting stabbed in the chest not that far from your heart, the pain of knowing your best friend for 9 year's, was the person stabbing you in the chest. "Why..." She trailed off, looking at me with tear's running down her face. "Why didn't you tell me....?" I couldn't stand looking at her any more. Those big blue eyes filled with tears, she was crying, because of me. I hurt her, I hurt her bad. I didn't return her love for me, I didn't want to hurt her, I did what I did to live, I dress like a guy and be a gentlemen to older women, that was my job. I don't really like the same sex in the way she did, I couldn't help it, unlike her. I was forced to do this. I then blacked out. Then, after a while, I came back to seeing things, but only thing I could see was a knife sticking out of her chest where her heart was, and her falling towered me. I caught her before she hit the ground, she was limp, lifeless. Her eyes were glassed over; she had blood running down the side of her mouth. I set her body softly on the ground. Pain shot threw my body. I grabbed my chest where the knife stabbed me, the same knife that was sticking out of her chest. "HELP!!!" I screamed. I looked at my friend, and bent my head down. If I could give her something, this would be it. I bent my head down and kissed her cold dead lips. I then fell on my side, blacking out again. I could see my parent's. They were yelling at me again, yelling that they wish I were never born, yelling that I should have stayed on the tennis team and not quit. Then it was night, I was looking out my window, not able to sleep. Then my door opened, and in walked my 16-year-old brother and my father. My father blindfolded me and threw me on my bed. "Go ahead son." I heard my father's voice. Then I felt some one get on the bed. Next thing I knew is that something was entering me. I screamed but nobody came to help me. After a long time, my brother leave's the room, leaving me with father. Father then climbed on the bed and did the same thing as my brother. When he was done, he took the blindfold off me and left my room. I grabbed the only thing my parent's ever gave me. I grabbed my Fila and U.S. opening Tennis bags. I shoved my clothes into a backpack and ran down stairs after I changed. I ran into my father's knife room and pulled out all of his favorite one's, I shoved them in my bag, I grabbed my dads handguns and bullets just in case. I then ran to where they hid all my 'college' money and shoved that in my bag as well. I then ran outside. Away from them, away from my past. Then I fell into darkness. After a while, my eyes fluttered open. I narrowed my eyes at first, getting them use to the light. I looked around; I was in a big white room. I sat up, and looked down. I had bandages wrapped around my upper torso. Then it hit me, I was in the hospital. When I looked toured the door, a nurse came in. "Oh, your finely awake!" Said the nurse, smiling. "You passed out from blood loss." She said, answering my unasked question. "How did I get here?" I ask her. "Some one spotted two kid's lying on the ground this morning. When the medic's got there, they found you almost half dead and a girl who..." She didn't finish her sentence, but I knew she was going to say "Who is dead." I looked out the window, but I spotted some thing out of the corner of my eye. It was a necklace. The chain was 14K silver gold, and on the chain was a ring. The band was pure silver gold; the diamonds were a 100% real that set on it, in the middle was a beautiful Onyx diamond. I picked it up and ran my thumb over the onyx diamond, soon the nurse left. I was alone, again. But I didn't care. I never cared if I was alone. But now I did. It was my fault she is dead, I killed her by not loving her back, It was all me, it's all my fault. She didn't have to kill her self, just me. Atsuko didn't have to kill her self. It is my entire fault. I wish it were me that died, not her. "It's all MY fault! I wish I died and not her." I cried into my hands. A few days passed, and I was free to leave the hospital. When I got home, I changed into my school uniform and left for school. I was going to change schools. I didn't want to remember Atsuko that much. That ring that was on the chain was her's. I gave it to her the year after we became friends, was now around my neck. It was tucked under my shirt. When I got to my school; Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku AKA: Rikkai Dai, I went straight to the front office. "What is it Mr. Shukketsu?" One of the ladies's asked (The last name means 'Bleeding'). I just handed her my transfer paper. "You're transferring to a different school?" I nodded my head. She smiled at me and told me I could leave school grounds. I left and went home, getting the paper work ready for my new school. After I got done with the paper work, I went upstairs to the bathroom. I pulled out some clean badges. I took off the old one's and replace them with the clean, new ones. I slipped my shirt back on after I rebinding my upper torso. I grabbed my Fila tennis bag and went to one of the tennis court's that wasn't far from where I lived. *FF. after your training! * I decided to go home after my training. When I got home, I changed and went to bed (Its 9:00 PM!). When I got up, I changed into some blue slacks, white button up shirt, and a matching blue jacket. (It look's like a suite some what, except the jacket dose not!) I slipped on my tennis shoes, grabbed both of my tennis bags, my glasses, and my briefcase bag that had my paper work in it. I then walked out the door and started to walk to my new school; Seishun Academy Middle School AKA: Seigaku. When I got there, I went to the front office. "How may I help you?" A lady asks me. I pulled out my paper work and handed it to her. "Ah. So you're our new transfer student. Well Mr. Shukketsu Shōnen (Bleeding boy), if you come here early tomorrow, we will have your uniform." She said. I nodded my head. She gave me a couple slips of paper, one for my locker and the combination, one is a map of the school, and the last one was a list of all my classes. I walked to my locker and set my tennis bag's down in side it. I closed my locker and went to classroom 8 for the 8th graders. The room was manly empty, only a few people were in there. I took the seat in the far back right corner. I looked out the window bored out of my mind. *FF. To Lunch! * A boy named Momoshiro kept looking at me threw out class. It was getting on my nerves. I was glade that it was lunch now. I went to my locker and pulled out both of my tennis bags and set my briefcase bag in my locker. I closed my locker and went to the tennis courts. I changed and started my training.

*MOMOs POV~! *

I was sitting with the other regulars (RYOMA IS NOT A REGULAR YET~!!) eating my lunch. That boy from my class kept popping up in my head. I got so sick and tired of it. "There's a new kid in my class and he look's a lot like you, taicho." I blurted out. "Hmm?" Inui looked at me, his notebook was open. I looked over at the tennis courts. I spotted the new kid practicing. "That's him over there." I said, pointing him out. All the regulars looked in the direction I was pointing in. "He dose look like you Tezuka." Fuji said.

*YOUR POV~!*

I kept training, ignoring all who was around me. I panted slightly. I put my racket back into its rightful bag, and started to do push-ups. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7...49,50,51...60,61...70,71,72,73,74,75,76,77,78,79,80…199,200...298,299,300...999,1000." I counted out loud to myself. I got up and stretched out my muscles. After I stretched out my muscles, I started to walk on my hands, and then did push-ups that way, toes pointed up.

*MOMOs POV~!*

{Wow...} I thought as I watched the new kid do push-ups on his hands. "Nyah~! He's good..." Eiji said, pouting. "Do you think he is good enough for the ranking mach's Tezuka?" Fuji asks, looking at Tezuka. Tezuka just slightly nodded his head.

*YOUR POV~!*

After I did 1000 push-ups on only my hand's, I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and took a drink of water from my waterbotel. "There you are." I heard some one say from behind me. I looked around. "Oh. Dr. Yokoshi, how are you doing?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. He just sighed. "As your doctor, I forbid you from training till you are fully healed." I glared at him. He knew better then that not to mention THAT around me. I clutched to my chest, right where Atsuko stabbed me. "Why do you even care? I killed your only daughter." I said the sadness and the menace showing in my voice. "I care because you are my daughter's best friend, and you did not kill her. She committed suicied; she was mentally un-heathy. And you know that." He scolded at me. I stopped glaring and sighed. I picked up my stuff and left for the changing room. I looked around to make sure nobody was there before I took off my shirt. I looked into the mirror that was in there, and looked at my scares. I didn't hear the door open, till I heard some one gasp. I looked over to see that boy, Momoshiro. "What?" I said coolly, narrowing my brown eyes. "How did you get those scares?" He asks. "What is it to you?" I coolly replied. I sighed, and put my shirt back on. I ran my fingers threw my hair. I picked my stuff up and brushed passed Momoshiro before walking out the door. But not before I heard Momoshiro mumbled some thing that sounded like; "He's a little bit more cold then Tezuka-taicho." I ran my fingers threw my hair again. I then felt weight on my back. "Nyah~ I'm Eiji Kikumaru! Who are you?" A boy that was a 9th grader, ask. I shrugged him off my back, and kept walking.

*EIJIs POV~!*

{He's a meanie.} I thought, pouting. "What's wrong, Eiji?" Fujiko ask me. "That guy Momo was talking about gave me the cold shoulder, no not a cold shoulder, a BLIZZERED shoulder." I corrected myself. I shivered. Just then Momo came out of the changing room. He looked like he seen a ghost. "Man I never knew some one can have that many scars." He mumbled. "What about scars?" Fujiko ask. "The new kid has a whole bunch of scars on his back, some on his arms, and some on his upper torso." Momo explained. "Wow!" I said. "He also has his upper torso manly bandaged..."

*YOUR POV~!*

After I brushed off the 9th grader, I walked off to class. I sighed and took a seat. I fixed my glasses, and pulled out a book. "OMG. Is that Shōnen Shukketsu? He's a hotty." I heard some girls whisper. I looked up slightly and flashed them a small smile. All five girls blushed, and then they started to giggle. I then went back to reading.*FF. To end of school* I sighed, school was boring, like normal. My iPhone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Moshi Moshi." ((Hello)) I said. "Shukketsu-san, I got you a job." My boss said. "Hai." ((Okay)) I said, he then told me all I need to know and I hung up then left for my job.*FF. To the end of your job.* [A/N: Yeah I'm being lazy, so sue me...=_='] I sighed and plopped down on my couch. {What a day.} I thought, sighing for like the 100th time to day. I started to channeled surfe, bored out of my mind. I then stopped on one channel that had one of my favorite shows: Code Geass. Lelouch is one of my most favorite characters out of the whole show; his brother was a total ass on so many levels. "If I really think about it, I'm a lot like Lelouch in a way." I said to myself. I rest my head on the back of the couch. I slowly started to fall a sleep.

*DREAM!!!*

I felt pain. Not the normal pain of getting stabbed in the chest not that far from your heart, the pain of knowing your best friend for 9 year's, was the person stabbing you in the chest. "Why....." She trailed off, looking at me with tear's running down her face. "Why didn't you tell me....?" I couldn't stand looking at her any more. Those big blue eyes filled with tears, she was crying, because of me. I hurt her, I hurt her bad. I didn't return her love for me, I didn't want to hurt her, I did what I did to live, I dress like a guy and be a gentlemen to older women, that was my job. I don't really like the same sex in the way she did, I couldn't help it, unlike her. I was forced to do this. I then blacked out. Then, after a while, I came back to seeing things, but only thing I could see was a knife sticking out of her chest where her heart was, and her falling towered me. I caught her before she hit the ground, she was limp, lifeless. Her eyes were glassed over; she had blood running down the side of her mouth. I set her body softly on the ground. Pain shot threw my body. I grabbed my chest where the knife stabbed me, the same knife that was sticking out of her chest. "HELP!!!" I screamed. I looked at my friend, and bent my head down. If I could give her something, this would be it. I bent my head down and kissed her cold dead lips. I then fell on my side, blacking out again. "You killed me." I heard some one say from above me. My eyes snapped open. I was lying on my back, staring up at Atsuko's face. "I-I-I I--" "YOU KILLED ME!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEND'S!!!" She screamed. "We are! I didn't mean to kill you! I wish it was me and not you!" I screamed up at her. Every thing started to get warmer. "HAHA!!" I heard a cold, meniceing laugh. I stood up and turned around slowly. My eyes widen. "So you can see me little girl." He said. "Congé moi solirare!" ((Leave me alone!)) I yelled in French. I was scared. I haven't bin scared for 9 years. "Qui ut vous mabque!" ((What do you want!)) I screamed. "I want your soul. I want your soul and for you to burn in the 7th deepest pit in hell where you belong." He crackled.

*END DREAM!!!*

I woke up. A cold sweat drenching my body. I looked at the clock. Red neon numbers flashed 12:00.{I only got 2 hours of sleep....} I thought. I got up and took a nice hot shower, I place one of my hands on the neon blue tile and the palm of my other on my forehead.{What the hell was up with that dream?} I ask myself. I got out of the shower when I got done washing myself. I started to wrap my chest so I look flat. I then put on my tennis outfit, and left my house after I grabbed every thing I need for school. I locked my door. I sighed, I then started my way to school. I walked into the main office. "Oh! Mr. Shukketsu, here is your school uniform." The lady said, handing me the uniform. I nodded my head and took it from her, I then walked to the changing rooms and changed into it, placing my tennis outfit into my U.S. Open bag. I picked up my bags, and walked out of the changing room. I then turned to the right and walked off to the library. I looked threw the books and pulled out one that look very interesting. It had Egyptian writing on it[It looks like the book of the living from the Mummy] and there was a another one that was black[the book of the dead].I went and checked both books out and then walked to class.

*MOMOs POV~!*

"Did you see Shukketsu?" I heard a girl ask a another. "Yeah! He is so dreamy!" The other girl exclaimed. "I wouldn't be shocked if they made a Shojo-Ai out of him[Shojo-Ai=Yaoi comic]!" The first girl said. "I'd buy it!" Her friend said.{Why do girls like those stupid comic's?} I wondered, cringeing. Just then a girl from a different school turned around in her seat and looked at the girls. "Are you talking 'bout Shōnen. Shōnen Shukketsu?" She asks. Both girls nodded their head. "How do you know MY Shōnen-kun?" She asked, glaring at them[omg its sakura prince of tennis style!]. "He's a person, not a thing, and we know him because he goes to OUR school." The first girl snapped, glaring back at the other girl. "How can he go to Seigaku when he is a Rikkai Dai regular?" The girl ask.{What?! He's from Rikkai Dai?!} I thought.

*FUJIs POV~!*

[YEAH! I finely did some one different in POVs! Go ME!]

I got to school early today and I was wondering around the halls. I stopped when I spotted that boy from yesterday. He was leaning up against the wall, reading a book.{Saa. That's something Tezuka would do.} I thought. "." I said, looking at him. He looked up, somewhat startled. "Ohayo?" He greeted subspecialty but coolly. He then grabbed his bags and walked off, tourds the courts.{What a strange guy...} I thought. But he then turned and started to walk down the hall that Ryuzaki's class was on.

*YOUR POV~!*

I was walking down the hall that the tennis couch's office was at. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard some one say. I opened the door and walked in. "Ah. You must be Shōnen Shukketsu." She said, I nodded my head. "What is a Rikkai Dai regular doing here?" She asks. "I ask for a transfer ma'am." I said politely. "I see." She said. I handed her my papers. "So you want to play on the tennis team." Again I nodded my head. "Okay." She said smiling. "I'm couch Ryuzaki." I bowed a little bit. "And as you know I'm Shōnen Shukketsu, ex-regular of Rikkai Dai's team." I introduced myself. "Glad to have you on the team." Ryuzaki said. "The pleasure is mine." I said. "You better go before you're late to class." She pointed out. I looked at the clock and nodded my head. I turned around and left the room. I walked down the hall that my class was on, but was stopped by a few 3rd year girls. "Umm. Shukketsu-san, we were wondering if you would sit with us at lunch today." A girl with short flaming red hair asks shyly. "I cant today, maybe tomorrow." I said. "O-okay...I heard someone say that you signed up for the boys tennis team, is that true?" She asks. I smiled slightly. "Who ever told you must have seen me go to Ryuzaki's this morning, and yes it is true." I bowed a bit. "Now if you will excuse me, I don't want to be late for class." I said. They moved out of my way. I started to walk away before I stopped dead in my tracks. "I didn't catch your name." I said, looking over my shoulder at the girl. "I-I'm Mari. Maname, Mari." She then started to blush. "True, Beloved. It fits you very well." I complemented. "T-Thank you." She said. I nodded my head and started to walk away. I ruffled my hair a bit.{How did I get a fan club so quick?.....} I wondered.

*RYOMAs POV~!*

I sighed. Why do fangirls have to be fast runners? I sighed again and started to walk down the hall I was in. I wasn't looking to where I was going and bumped into someone. I looked up to see a 2nd year, I think, sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. I looked around us and saw three tennis bags scattered across the floor along with a suit case bag. The 2nd year got up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he lifted me off the floor. "Sorry." He mummbled, then picked up a pair of glasses that was on the floor and put them on after cleaning them. "My fault." I said, picking up my tennis bag[Me: You know that it could be Shukketsu-sans bag right?].He shook his head and picked up his bags as well. "Defiantly my fault, should have seen ya coming." He said, dusting off his pants. "1st year hall is that way." He said, pointing at the hall that was in the opposite way I was coming from. I nodded my head. "Sankuu." I said. He nodded his head and started to walk away. He then stopped dead in his tracks. "What's your name kid?" He asks. "Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma." I respoded. He started to smirk. "Nice meeting ya, Echizen-san. Ja." He said before walking off again.

*YOUR POV~!*

[Me: Mari=Beloved and Mana=True I just added the me at the end of the name just for some stupid reason...]

I sighed.{What a day. And school hasn't started yet.} I thought. When I got to class, I sat down and pulled out my homework that I had. My hand brushed against something hard. I pulled it out of my bag and saw that it was the gold book that my hand brushed against. I opened it and pushed my glasses up my nose more.{What's this about the god of the sun Ra?} I wondered as I looked threw it. A hand then came slamming down on the page I was looking at. I looked up and saw that guy Momo. I glared at him. "Can you remove your hand?" I ask politely but coolly. "What is a Rikkai Dai regular doing at Seigaku?" He asks, stairing at me. I yanked the book from under his hand and set it aside. I slowly stood up. "Why dose a Seigaku regular want to know about an ex-Rikkai Dai regular?" I ask coolly. "Just making sure we don't have a spy at our school." He replied. "Why would I spy for Rikkai Dai any way? They have good players, they don't need to spy on other schools, so why don't you just step off my old school." I said calmly but coolly. He looked starteld, probly not expecting that. "Enough. Class take your seats." Sensei said. I sat back down and pulled out my work. I looked down and I saw.....

*RYOMAs POV~!*

I sighed as I pulled out my English homework. But I didn't pull out my work, I pulled out someone else work.{Who's this?} I wondered. The person had great handwriting, and great English. I looked at the top and saw in nice neat print Name: Shukketsu Shōnen Grade:8 Hour:1st Subject: English.{Its probly the guy that I ran into in the 2nd year hall.} I thought.

*YOUR POV~!*

"Sensei..." I said. "Yes Shukketsu-san?" He ask. "My work got mixed up with a 1st year that was carrying the same bag as me." I said. "Ah. You can go and get it then." He said, handing me a pass. I then walked out the door and headed to the 1st year hall. Some of the kids that was in the hall stopped and goggled at me. Some of the girls blushed and looked away. I sighed. I kept looking for that kid. Just then, Echizen came around the corner. "Hey, Echizen!" I said. He looked over at me. "Sorry..." He mumbled as he ruffled his hair. "Eh. Could of happen to any one." I said bluntly. He then spotted my U.S. Open bag. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Went to the U.S. Open about ten years ago." I said. "The only four year old to go against adults and win 6-0." I said, somewhat spacing out. I then handed Ryoma his tennis bag. He handed me my tennis bag. I turned around and was about to leave but I remembered something. "Nice rackets, you either must be cocky or you're a good tennis player to carry three rackets." I said bluntly. Ryoma raised an eyebrow again. "What's with the nine rackets?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know..." I then started off for my class.*FF. To The End Of School~!* I was putting my bags away in the clubhouse. I heard some of the freshmen yelling at Ryoma for sitting on Arai's uniform. I looked over at them. I walked over and placed my hands on each of the two boys that were in the middle. "Ah. Just leave it. It would serve Arai right for being an idiot." I said calmly, sitting down next to Ryoma to tie my laces on my white and blue Fila tennis shose. One of the freshmen bumped into Arai as he was about to walk out. "Ow." The freshmen said. "Be careful monkey!" Arai said. I glared at him. "Why don't you look where you're going Arai." I said calmly but coolly. Ryoma and I then brushed shoulders with Arai as we left. Arai glared at Ryoma and me. "Hello." Ryoma said. "Kh..." Arai snorted. "That's the kid you were talking about, right Arai? And the other 8th grader as well?" One of Arai's goons asked. "Yeah." Arai said hottly. Arai then started to threw a fit because of his jersey. "Damnit! Everything's tickin' me off!!" Arai said loudly. "Did you see that!? Did you see their attitude!?" Arai asked. "Um... What was their names?" One of the goons asked. "'Ryoma Echizen' and 'Shōnen Shukketsu'! Because of them, the captain's on my case! I gotta run laps!" Arai complained. "I've had it." He said. One of the goons brought up the fact of Ryoma and I being good at tennis. Arai mumbled some thing. "Hey, isn't these theirs?" One of the goons asked, pulling out three tennis bags. One had Ryoma E. on it, the other two had Shōnen S. The goons unzipped the bags. Three rackets came out of Ryoma's bag, and nine out of each of mine, making a total of 18 rackets. "Look, that Echizen kid has three rackets! And that Shukketsu guy got's 18 rackets all together! Who do they think they are!?" One of the goons yelled. ".....Hey." Arai said. "Let me see those." He said. I was looking around for my rackets but couldn't find them, same with Ryoma. I felt an odd vibe.{Some one stole mine and Ryoma's racket bag's, and the only person I can think of is Arai...} I thought, glaring at Arai. "Coming to practice without a racket? You two got some attitude!" Arai said as he stood in front of Ryoma and I. "Think you two can slack off 'cause the captain isn't here?" He asked.{so it was you...} Ryoma and I thought. "If you're that confident, come out to the courts with us 8th graders. I'll play you." Arai said, smirking. "But if you don't have a racket—" Arai said. "Arai!" one of his goons yelled. They then tossed Ryoma an old racket. The other freshmen kept on saying all that is wrong with the racket.:-:FF. To beginning of the match!:-: I grabbed one of Arai's buddy's by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me where you hid mine and Echizen's rackets." I hissed at him, glaring. He gulped. "O-Over there..." He pointed a shaky finger at the bushes. I let him go and went over there. I grabbed Ryoma's bags and mine. As I passed Arai's buddy, he flinched, slinking away from me. I shoved my hands into my pockets and watched the match between Arai and Ryoma. Ryoma finely found out how to put spin on the ball. I smiled slightly as I watched Arai get his ass kicked by a little kid. "Go Echizen!" I heard the boy with the mushroom hair cut yell.{He seems familiar.} I then remember seeing him with his dad at a fancy tennis club. I sighed as I seen Arai get his ass kicked by Echizen. The captain then came out of the school and told us to all run laps. I sighed as I set the racket bags down and started to run laps. I sighed at the end.{Damnit.} I thought. I felt a pain in my arm. I walked to the restroom and pulled out my little first aid kit. I rolled up my left sleeve and looked and saw that one of my scars had reopened. I took out a needle and medical thread and started to stitch it closed. I then cleaned off the needle after I was done and put that and the medical thread away. I then started to bandage my arm. I rolled up my other sleeve and left the restroom. I grabbed both of my tennis bags and my suit case bag then left.

*RYOMAs POV~!*—

I looked around and spotted my bag, sticking out of it was a note.

To Echizen Ryoma,

I found your bag for ya, kid. No need to thank me, but you could give me a tennis match some time. I have a tennis court at my place if you want to come over, just watch out for the sadistic Himalayan cat name Karu. He might try and claw ya. Not all that sure myself about him. And I would keep an eye out for the regulars and Arai if I were ya! The later might try some dirty trick on ya again, like today with the bags. But I think the captain is going to put you into the ranking matches. Can't wait for that tennis match.

Ex-Rikkai Dai Demon Regular—Shōnen Shukketsu.

PS—Just 'cause you're a kid an' two years younger then myself, I won't hold back on you, and you better not hold back on me, kid, or you will see why I'm called the Devil's Demon Body Gaurd. Peace out kid! One more thing, if ya do become a regular, you're not the 1st freshmen ragular, I am. Good luck!

I sighed.{At least he's ok with all this shit unlike the other 8th graders.} I thought. I grabbed my tennis bag and went home. When I got home, Karupin jumped into my arms. Just then, dad came running down the hall. "You damn cat!!" He yelled. "Stupid old man....." I mumbled as I walked up stairs.

*RYUZAKIs POV~!*

[Yeah!! I did a new POV!! Go me!! Oh and this take's place when Tezuka is making the ranking matches!!]

I looked out the window at the tennis club. "Didn't you say that you have your eyes out for two of the club members?" Oishi asked. "Yeah, but one can't play till the summer, no matter what I say that's for the captain to decide." I said. I spotted Shukketsu grab one of Arai's buddy's by the collar of his shirt. "I wonder what that is all about." Oishi said as he looked down as well. Shukketsu then let go of him and walked over to the bushes, pulling out three tennis bags. "Seems like Arai hid his and Ryoma's tennis bags." I stated calmly. When Shukketsu walked passed the guy, he flinched and started to slink away from him. "Wow. He seems to be some one to fear..." Oishi mumbled. "He is." I said. "What do you mean couch?" He asked. "He is one to fear. Shōnen Shukketsu is the 4th and youngest 'Demon' from Rikkai Daigaku Fukzoku. I heard that even his old captain feared him, same with the rest of the team. He's bin a kid with very few friends and keeps to himself a lot. But he has a sweet spot in his heart for kids, animals, and troubled women." I said. "How do you know all of this couch?" Oishi asked. "Lets just say his doctor was the father of his most closes friend, well only friend, in Rikkai Daigaku Fukzoku. In fact, his daughter had a little crush on Shukketsu. The reason for his transferred at the very beginning of the year is a mystery to me. But Akaya Yokoshi said that it's because of his daughter committing suicide. Sad really." I said, looking out the window. "Are you saying that he's here so he doesn't remember her any more?" Oishi asked. "Not true, but at the same time true. He just doesn't want all the strong feeling's they shared to get in his way at school, so he went to a place that she never set foot into. And I heard he wears a necklace that has a ring hanging from the chain that he gave her a year after they became friends. A momento, if you will, of all the good time's they shared." I said. "How are his parents taking this?" He asked. "He doesn't have any parents." I said. "Then how dose he support himself." I chuckled. "He ran away from his parents and older brother when he was only but five years old, smart kid even back then, heard he stole the money his parents were making off of him and all of the things they loved the most, weapons, and ran off. Also heard he's an escort for female tourest. Also heard that he has his driver's license and he's only fourteen. He studies his surondings, looking at things smart in fact that I heard he was in the U.S. Open at the age of four. And won." I said, looking at him threw the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tezuka tense before writing some thing down.

*YOUR POV~!*

I was sitting in the same club that I always go to after school. I came here 'cause of the club's band. Their singer, who was a girl, jumped off the stage and started to sing for some of the guys. When she came to me, her eyes never left mine. It went on like that for some time till the club was closing. I got up and walked out. As I walked down the street, I past an ally. I saw the girl getting harassed by some guys. "Get away from me, freaks!" She said, trying to push them away. "Hey!" I said, roping my bags. "She said to lay off." The guys looked my way. "Why don't you just leave this to the men kid." One of them said. I smirked. "Sorry old timer, I just can't do that, 'cause you see...... I don't take it nicely when guys push them selves onto women." I stated calmly. One of the guys advance toured me. "You really want to mess with us, kid?" He asked. "I guess if I have to, to defined my honor and the honor of that girl." I started simply. He then pulled out a switchblade. I sighed. I took off my uniform jacket. He took a swipe at my abdomen dogged the attack. I then grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him to drop the knife. I didn't see the second one advance till he cut my right arm. I kicked his buddy into the wall and backed up slightly. I looked at the gash, it was slightly deep. The guy took another swipe at me. I dogged and roundhouse kicked him right in the jaw. I heard the sickening crack of his jaw breaking. A third guy came behind me and pined my arms to my side. I jam my head right into his nose and flipped him over. The fourth guy came charging at me. I punched him in the jaw, but he then punched me in the jaw. I growled and kicked him in the gut. I then round housed kicked him in the timple, then I kicked him in the nuts. I then threw all the guys into a pile pulled out my iPhone and called the police. "How may I help you?" I heard some one ask. "I need the police. Four guys were trying to rape a girl and was using deadly weapons." I said. "Ok, we just need you to tell us where you are, I will send the police." They said. "We're in the ally way right next to The Duce night club." I said. "On the side walk should be two tennis bags." I added. "Ok, I'm sending dispatch." They said. I hung up. "Are you ok?" I asked the girl. She nodded her head as she came over to me. I picked up my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "You must be freezing." I said, looking at her outfit that was all ripped up. "Y-Yeah. Umm... Can I have the name of my hero?" She asked. "Shōnen Shukketsu." I said calmly. "Nice to meat you. I'm Amy Lee." She held out her hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you Lee-san." I said politely heard sirens off in the distances looked down the street to see police cars and an ambulance. I sighed as I ruffled my hair. The police cars pulled in front of us. I grabbed my tennis bags so they didn't get trampled on. I then saw a news crew pull up.{Them and their police radios....} I thought, sweat dropping a little. A police officer came up to me. "Are you the guy that called in?" He asked. I nodded my head. He then spotted the slightly deep gash on my upper right arm. "The medics will take care of that as we round the guys up." The police officer said. I sighed as I walked over there. Once the medics saw the gash, they said I need stiches. One of the doctors was about to give me the anithatic, till another one stopped him. "This boy can handle the pain." He said simply. "Hello to you to, Dr. Yokoshi." I said sarcasicly. He ignored me as he rolled up my sleeve and started to get to work on sewing it up. I just sat there till a news camera was pushed into my face. "How did you, a boy that's only 19, save Miss. Amy Lee from four 40 year old men that had knives and were drunk?" The news lady asked as she shoved her mic into my face. I raised an eyebrow. Lee-san came over, they directed their cameras at her. "He fought them all. That's how he saved me." She said as she looked at me. The cameras were directed to me again. "I'm a ninth degree black belt in karate; I do kudo, kido, Tai Kwan Do, Boxing, and Judo as well. And I'm only 14." I said calmly. "May we have your name boy?" The news lady asked. "Shōnen Shukketsu." I said. One of the men that were trying to rape Amy Lee popped his head into the camera's view. "Shōnen Shukketsu?! The Devil's Demon Body Guard?! S-S-Student at Rikkai Daigaku Fukzoku!? I....I'm sorry!! I didn't mean any of it sir!! Please spare me!!!" He yelled. I felt Dr. Yokoshi pat my arm. "All fixed kid." He said. I rolled my sleeve back down. "I'm an ex-student at Rikkai Daigaku Fukzoku. I go to Seishun Academy Middle School, or Seigaku for short." I said as I fixed my shirt. I pulled out two cuffs from my pocket. One looked like Zero's from Vampire Kight, the other looks like Abel Nightroad's from Trinity Blood. I put away the Abel cuff and put on the Zero cuff on my left ear before putting on a small hoop.

*RYOMAs POV~!*

I was flipping threw the channels, and came to the news channel. "A local boy strikes fear into four adult males with only his name. What could this boy have done to strike fear into them? The boy also saves young Amy Lee from the strange men that are afraid of this young man." They then got a view of two people leaving, one being a girl that had the Seigaku boy's uniform jacket draped over her shoulders. "Mr. Shōnen Shukketsu!! Can you tell us why you left Rikkai Daigaku Fukzoku to go to Seishun Academy Middle School!?" The news reporter asked. My eyes widen slightly.{The 8th grader that's bin helping me out?} I tought. He pulled out his iPhone, ignoring the reporter. After about a few minutes, a car pulls up and a man steps out. "Your Volvo sir." He said, bowing. Shukketsu ignored the man as he opened the passenger side door. "Ladies first." He said as the girl took his hand that he held out and he helped her into the car. The man then threw the keys to Shukketsu who caught them in mid air. The man moved out of the way as Shukketsu claimed into the car and started it up. Soon the only thing you could see was the tailed lights.

*Your POV~!*

I could tell she was still a little freaked out about what just happened. I sighed and popped in a Linkin Park CD.I started to drum my fingers to the beat as I drove to my 'home'. After a bit we came to a stop in front of a gate. Next to the gate was a plate that read Shukketsu in kanji of course. Near the gate was a keypad. I rolled my window down and pressed in the code. The gate's opened and I pulled in and parked the car in the hidden garage. I then got out and opened the passenger side door. I held out my hand and helped her out of the car. "Thank you." She said, taking my hand. "You're welcome." I said. "Where are we?" She asked as she stepped into the house. "This is the house I live in." I stated simply. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Just figured that you can try and relaxed her then where you're staying." I stated, slideing open one of the sliding paper doors. "It's so beautiful~" She complemented. "Thank you." I thanked her. I watched as she stepped into the garden. "Wow. I never seen flowers like these. Or roses of any of those colors." I smiled slightly. "My friend helped me plant them." I said. "They must be good to find these rare flowers." She said. "She was." I said, walking over to one of the rose beds. "Oh. Sorry." She muttered. "No need to be sorry. It's not your fault, it's mine. Lets just say that she loved me more then a friend and I didn't return that feeling." I said calmly. I looked down at my watch.11:30. "I should show you your room that you'll be staying in." I said. "Thank you again. I've never met any one as nice as you are." She said, coming inside and slipping off her shoes. "No need to thank me." I said evenly. I showed her around the house and to her room. "Just don't go into the rooms that have black tape on the door frame." I said. I then walked into my room and got dressed into some sweats and a white beater. I slowly crawled into my nice soft bed. My pillows smelled of roses. My body went numb as I drifted off to sleep.

*RYOMAs POV~! *

"Pli Pli Pli~!!!" I heard my heard my alarm clock going off. I slammed my hand down on top of it. I opened my eyes, and staring right back at me is Karupin. "Merow." He purred before he jumped off my stomach. I sat up and rubbed my eyes of the sleepy dust. Just as I slipped my PJ shirt over my head, did my father busted into my room. I glared at my father as I shoved him out before he could even start speaking. "Stupid old man." I muttered as I got dressed for Tennis practice. I walked down stairs and sat at the tabel. Mom sat down a plate of western food again. "Western food again Mom?" I asked disappointedly. "Sorry. You know I can't cook Japanese food that good yet." She explaind. I sighed as I started to eat. When I was done I said my thanks before I left for school. On the other side of the street I saw the guy— I think— from yesterday. His nose was pretty much shoved in a book he was reading.


End file.
